Fe, Paz, Armonia
by LeelooKou
Summary: :::Drabbles::: Todos en estas fechas nos movemos por un sentimiento especial que nos ennoblece. Felices Fiestas Ladies Kou.
1. Chapter 1

Fe.

La cena estaba lista hacia una hora. Continuaba esperando impaciente; la puntualidad no era el fuerte de Serena, pero 6 horas de retraso eran demasiadas. El timbre del teléfono cortó la impaciencia dando paso al temor. La angustia se apoderó de él mientras avanzaba al aparato.

Sentía que algo no andaba bien. No era posible que la Nochebuena se nublara. Tomando aire profundamente, levanto el auricular. La voz del otro extremo no era la de Serena. "Venga inmediatamente" dijeron para confirmar los temores de Seiya.

Al dirigirse a donde le habían pedido acudir, imploraba que su Bombón estuviera bien, que sus miedos solo fueran miedos. Recurría a la fe porque no tenía más opción. Dos horas de camino y contando. Se arrepentía de haberle pedido ir por las nueces de castilla que había olvidado. Suplicaba constantemente que ella estuviera salva. No importaba la cena, ni dejar plantado a todo mundo, ni el regalo que Serena abrió con antelación. Nada era primordial salvo ver la sonrisa lozana de ella.

Fe, era lo que lo hacía ser prudente y al mismo tiempo un as del volante procurando hacer el menor tiempo. Finalmente llego a la estación de policía de la ciudad vecina. Suplico al cielo una vez más y de nuevo tomo valor con un suspiro para ingresar al edificio.

Señor Kou- dijo el comandante después de que Seiya preguntara por él- sígame por favor.

Este lo guio por un estrecho pasillo y lo introdujo a su oficina. Ahí estaba Serena plácidamente dormida en un pequeño sofá rojo contrastante con el azul de resto de la habitación. Y finalmente Seiya respiro con alivio.

Se quedó dormida en el autobús que la trajo a la ciudad- dijo el uniformado- como no traía consigo celular y dejo su bolso en el autobús por la premura de bajar, vino hasta la estación y no se atrevió a contarnos antes por la pena que lo haría pasar.

Mientras el comandante se explicaba con Seiya, él se acercó a Serena; beso su frente, agradecía a Dios internamente y acariciaba con devoción el abultado vientre de Serena.

Sé que los embarazos producen mucho sueño sobre todo cuando son avanzados- añadió el policía- ¿Cuántos meses son?

Ocho- respondió Seiya sonriendo tranquilo- estamos en la recta final- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de agradecimiento al caballero.

Al despedirse del comandante -tras despertar de la forma más dulce que pudo a Serena quien constantemente se disculpaba por haber arruinado la Nochebuena-, agradecerle y sobre todo bendecirlo infinitamente, se sintió pleno de dicha y fe. Iniciaron el camino de vuelta, al entrar en el vehículo ella continuaba disculpándose. Seiya le dio un sutil beso en los labios y la abrazo tan fuerte como le permitía la circunstancia.

No te disculpes- sonrió- ahora tenemos algo que contarle al bebé ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos llenándolo de besos. Seiya encendió el motor, dio marcha al vehículo. Pocos minutos después Serena volvió a quedarse dormida.


	2. Paz

Paz.

Igual que en años anteriores se levantó a las 4 am a hornear. Un sublime recuerdo de las Navidades familiares. Su deseo era mantenerlo intacto y sacrificar el sueño era poco por el significado de las galletas.

Amontonaba meticulosamente las pasas, nueces, arándanos y demás frutos secos que le daban el toque distintivo a las galletas navideñas de Lita Kino. Uno a uno los ingredientes se mezclaban, desde la harina hasta las pequeñas y perfectas chispas de chocolate junto con las porciones justas de extracto de vainilla y azúcar. Muy despacio en la cocina iban integrándose colores, aromas, texturas, y sabores que invitaban a Lita a continuar.

Las de pasas con harina integral siempre son para Amy. La opción para Rei era infalible: arándanos y nuez con azúcar moscabado- no lo permitiría de otra forma la exigente señorita Hino-, por su parte Haruka y Michiru tenía particular predilección por las galletas de mantequilla en todas formas y tamaños aunque Kino sabía que las estrellas hacían que se emocionaran más de la cuenta. Finalmente- como es de suponerse- las favoritas de Serena eran las de chispas de chocolate.

Bandeja tras bandeja el aire de toda la casa se impregnaba de la esencia mágica que eliminaba todas y cada una de las tribulaciones de la joven. Las más maravillosas memorias se hacían presentes al colocar las galletas en las cajas correspondientes. Sonreía plena y feliz. A pesar de ser una tarea que realizaba físicamente sola –porque así lo prefería, pues dejaba en ello todo el cariño por sus amigas- el corazón se le desbordaba de compañía.

Terminaba la misión cerca de las 8 de la mañana, tiempo en el cual habilidosamente también se había dado tiempo de preparar un magnifico y reconfortante ponche. Así, con las cajas de galletas abiertas, una humeante –y enorme- taza de ponche recién hecho Lita daba paso a la última fase de su tradición.

Se sentaba frente la mesita donde había colocado los presentes para sus amigas – hermosas cajillas de cartón repletas de galletas que en este año fueron azules, pues las verdes se habían vendido pronto- y como una pequeña travesura hurtaba una galleta de cada caja mientras bebía el ponche. Lita permanecía prácticamente inmóvil, contemplando su cocina y el cariño que en ingredientes había mezclado mientras su ser entero se inundaba de la más profunda y perfecta paz.

* * *

A Tere Fernandez por el increible ejemplo y dedicación en cada acto de su vida.


	3. Armonia

Armonía.

Para Amy la época decembrina no era el idilio de luces de colores y maravillosa comida, era la temporada más atareada y preocupante en el hospital pues le trabajo aumentaba considerablemente.

Torcía el cuello y estiraba la espalda. Después se ajustaba los lentes, bufaba y tecleaba llenando las formas correspondientes al caso que la mantenía ocupada a las 6 pm del 24 de diciembre. Un picor la incomodaba, se rascaba los brazos la espalda, también los hombros. Insistentemente lo repetía, y en breves pausas continuaba con las anotaciones. Justificaba su molestia con la necesidad imperante de irse a casa y olvidarse por un par de días del estrés que implicaba estar en el hospital. Se había hecho una promesa: este sería el año que no se quedaría en la clínica, cinco años habían sido suficientes. Y no pretendía romperla.

Continuo llenándolo formatos y revisando a los pacientes. Siempre sonreía y era amable con todos ellos, ni el cansancio ni la urgencia podían hacer que fuera menos cariñosa y entregada con su labor. Dos horas después se internó en los vestidores, tomo un baño rápido para terminar de quitarse la sensación de picor que la invadía, pero no resulto. Se dijo a si misma que era la prisa. Salió y mientras preparaba su bolsa noto una erupción en su brazo. Reviso meticulosamente los lugares que le provocaban molestia y, efectivamente todos estaban invadidos. Se dirigió a uno de sus colegas y le pidió una (segunda) opinión.

-Escarlatina- dijo Gibran- terminado de colocarse el estetoscopio.

-¿seguro? ¿Escarlatina?- inquirió Amy sentándose en la banca

- ni más ni menos- agrego el doctor, quien tuvo que sostener a Amy porque se estaba quedando dormida a causa de la fiebre que ella no había notado aun.

Amy abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, con suero y varios antibióticos conectados. Se movió un poco, cuando Giran cruzó la puerta.

Descansa Amy- dijo- no podrás irte a casa, al menos no esta noche. Debemos mantenerte en observación. Hay que asegurarnos de que la infección ceda - se explicó el médico con una sonrisa.

Amy se tiro de espalda sobre la cama. Y suspiro profundamente. Oyó unos murmullos conocidos aproximarse. Entre risillas de unas y reprimendas de otras ingresaron de un golpe las amigas de Amy, con un enorme cesto.

No creerías que te dejaríamos cenar la insípida comida de este lugar ¿o sí?- dijo Rei haciendo que la doctora se incorporase.

Chicas, que maravillosa sorpresa- declaró Amy con la voz un poco apagada, pero con el corazón brillante al sentirlo lleno de regocijo.

Entre juegos, bromas y deliciosa comida, trascurrió la Nochebuena más dulce y armoniosa para Amy, donde por primera vez se habían entregado a su cuidado todos los que recibían la atención de la cariñosa doctora. Aunque la locación de la velada no fue la mejor, la armonía entre sus amigas y su trabajo eran más de lo que habría pedido jamás.


	4. Esperanza

Esperanza.

"El vuelo con destino al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Tokio ha sido cancelado"

Las claquetas marcaron un desagradable "cancelado" en rojo. Serena advirtió que saliera pronto de Nueva York, y no dos días previos a Navidad como acostumbraba, porque el clima era impredecible y no quería pasar la primera Navidad como matrimonio lejos del Dr. Chiba.

Obvio es que Darién hizo caso omiso y ahí estaba: suspirando profundamente y observando la pantalla de su celular. No tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que no llegaría, pero tampoco quería que estuviera esperando su arribo.

Guardo el celular en el pantalón y saco sus llaves. Contemplo sonriente el llavero en forma de estetoscopio que el regalo Serena antes de su partida. Suspiro nuevamente guardando la tristeza que sentía en lo más profundo. Se colocó los guantes, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular: "Te espero, Serena. "

La culpa y la tristeza lo invadieron: rompería una promesa a su esposa. Y mientras se dirigía al taxi, visualizaba perfectamente a Serena sentada en la sala, la cena en el horno para que no se enfriara y el cesto de basura lleno de las cosas que Serena echó a perder antes de que saliera bien la comida.

Pensativo, frustrado y decepcionado con el mismo bajo del taxi que lo había dirigido al departamento que alquilaba en la cuidad, observo el cielo concluyendo que la tormenta duraría por lo menos dos días más.

Abrió la puerta. El lugar se veía frio y triste. De nuevo su teléfono vibro: "Te amo. Tengo un gran regalo para ti". Darién se angustió más. Entró al baño, mientras tomaba una ducha pensó que podía llamarla y- aunque costara una fortuna- pasar así la noche con ella. O bien estaba al opción de la video llamada. El Dr. Chiba sintió esperanza al terminar su baño de que su amada accediera y pasar una velada maravillosa aunque poco ortodoxa al lado de ella.

Terminaba de colocarse la camisa y sonreía tranquilo. Entonces escucho ruidos en la cocina, saco el bate que guardaba en el closet; sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina, los ruidos continuaban y eran fuertes para provenir de un gato o una rata. No veía que –o quien- los producía.

-Darién- surgió una voz familiar- ¿Cómo funciona tu cafetera? no logro hacerla trabajar- continuo la dulce y aniñada voz de Serena que se aproximaba a Darién, quien se encontraba inmóvil de regocijo al ver el departamento desolado y gris convertirse en el lugar más cálido y hermoso del mundo al encontrase ella ahí.

La habitación termino de iluminarse en el momento en que Serena le sonrió, lo que también lo hizo salir de su letargo y avanzo rápidamente a ella. Tomándola en sus brazos la levantó, quedando hipnotizado por la magia presencia de Serena. Improvisaron una cena de la cual se encargó el Dr. Y como había predicho la velada fue maravillosa solo por el arribo de Serena.

* * *

Para Selene, excelente compañia y amiga, alentadora lectora y intrigante escritora. Te entrego solo un vistazo de la maravilla que puede ser quiero.


	5. Templanza

Templanza.

Muy bien querida Rini, ya que has preguntado voy a responderte. Ten por seguro que lo que te cuente será únicamente porque tú lo has pedido así y recuerda que en ocasiones hay que hacer sacrificios y los he hecho con gusto, todos por el bien de Tokio de Cristal.

Hace mucho tiempo justo después de que volviste al futuro, tu padre se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Las batallas con Galaxia me tenían agotada, el estrés de la escuela me enloquecía. Llegaron los hermanos Kou y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Sí, en especial de Seiya. Al principio me resultaba desagradable, pero descubrí su naturaleza noble.

Era fantástico poder ser una persona normal con él. Reírme, hacer tonterías, salir de paseo. Cuando el invierno llegó salimos de vacaciones y Seiya tenía la costumbre de rondar por mi casa. En la noche de Año Nuevo, estaba sentada en la puerta observando mi mano y preguntándome porque me había quitado el anillo que tu padre me diera antes de partir y no recordaba donde lo había dejado.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse cerca de la media noche. Voltee y sonreí al ver a Seiya. Jugaba con algo en la mano, ocasionalmente lo lanzaba al aire. Me dijo "Hola Bombón" y respondí con un "¿qué haces aquí mañoso?" me puse nerviosa al ver que se ruborizo. Me pidió permiso para sentarse conmigo y accedí.

Después de unos minutos de vaga charla, tomo mi mano y coloco el anillo que me había entregado tu padre, me dijo que lo había encontrado en el colegio, que yo lo dejé en mi escritorio, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Como te imaginaras mi emoción fue más dulce y perfecta que cuando me lo entrego tu padre. La respuesta que buscas es sí. Pero debes recordar que quien estaba ahí con Seiya era Serena Tsukino, no la Neo Reina.

Sonaron las doce, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que callaba el sonido de las campañas de la iglesia cercana. Seiya dijo "me hubiera gustado ser yo a quien hicieras esta promesa, pero nuestros caminos son diferentes y se separaran pronto. Bombón, yo no necesito promesas." Sonrió de nuevo y tomo mi mano, dejo en ella el beso más puro y lleno de amor que haya recibido en la vida. Entonces saco de su bolsillo este dije y me lo coloco. En ese momento quise abandonar todo, creo que Seiya lo noto en mi mirada y me dijo "Bombón lo que ocurre es que estas asustada, pero siempre tendrás a este caballero que te protegerá. De verdad, Serena: no necesito promesas"

Si Seiya no me hubiese dicho eso, si él y yo hubiésemos seguido el impulso que sentimos, quizá la historia sería otra. No mal interpretes Rini, soy muy feliz y amo a tu padre. Pero hoy que es el día de tu boda justo hoy un 31 de diciembre y también te preguntas si es la decisión correcta, solo puedo decirte que tampoco necesitas promesas.

* * *

Para Paola que inspiro esta historia, de aquellas que naoko no nos quizo contar. Es un placer y un honor tener tanto en comun con una persona tan maravillosa y llena de talento como tu. Ademas de ser un orgullo, si me lo permites, llamarte amiga.


End file.
